fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Horrifically Wicked Tales/@comment-24407719-20150927013516
Hey bitches! So you don't have long to wait now before school finally starts, however there are still a few more people I need to introduce you to. I am not gonna do Teachers just yet because that could literally take FOREVER. Anyway here we go, That Jules Barons, he's young 14 I think and he wants to be popular so bad. He's confident, handsome and smart. He has the makings of a great leader, however he is STILL JUST A KID. Anyway rumour has it Jules is that desperate to be popular he's asking advice from the rugby boys three years above him. That could be a really smart move, he's learning to be a leader from a set of boys who strike fear into everyones heart. OR it could be really stupid. I don't need to remind you that those boys are PURE EVIL. I don't wanna think about the kinda hazing their gonna put that poor kid through.... Eh whatever I don't really care, it's his own fault. Popularity is pain. Ew, it actually pains me to talk about THIS ONE. This loser is Caleb Barons, Jules older brother. He's 17 and he is social death, avoid at all costs!!! He is a true basket case, if life was an 80's John Hughes film, than Caleb would prove to us he's not a total freak and he'd get the pretty girl. But life isn't a John Hughes Film Sweetie. This boy literally talks to no one, he eats alone, sits alone and works alone. He's so creepy, half the school are kinda freaked out by him and the other half probably don't even know who he is. However just because Caleb is a compelete loser, doesn't mean he gets bullied... Because that's the weird thing he doesn't. There's just something not quite right about this boy... He's just so weird!! That is Dean Menodza, he's so cute am I right? (I think out of everyone in this school I have a crush on him ;D) but anyway. Like I said when I introduced Daniel, Dean is now on the rugby team. Apparently after sitting the majority of last year on the bench Cohen saw something 'interesting' in Dean. Word has it last year he was in a super secret relationship but it didn't end well AT ALL, to this day no one knows who he dated. Was it a girl or a boy WE WANNA KNOW DEAN!!! (If it was a boy give him my number guys} Okay so his parents are both teachers here (I'll get to them eventually don't worry) and apparently they had a huge fight over summer. How sad their super cute!! As I said I have eyes and ears everywhere, and I know a girl who's boyfriend's, brother's best friend is Cohen's family dog walker and apparently Dean told him, that he hates his Dad ever since the fight... I wonder what it was about. Anyway that's all the time I have. I'm getting my hair dyed for the start of school, gotta be rocking that blonde for the bittchetts. See ya guys Kisses